Guardians of Babylon
by megacoldfusion
Summary: A phenomenon in space lands the team in the B5 universe and with no way in getting back to their universe they decide to make a name for themselves, what adventures and trouble would they get into?
1. Chapter 1

**Guardians of Babylon**

AN: Set between season 2 and season 3 of B5, as for Guardians of the Galaxy a mixture of the movie, comic and cartoon. Reviews would be nice.

Disclaimer: Babylon 5 and Guardians of the Galaxy is created and owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only

Chapter: 1

 **Mamma said would be days like this**

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Andromeda galaxy**

With billions of stars and millions of planets one would have to wonder on Earth if mankind is truly alone in the universe as intelligence life in the universe would look down upon the Earth and laugh at them for their on going problem. Aliens in the universe would think very little of humanity as there are other space-traveling civilizations that have their own problems. In space no one can hear a person scream, except for the sound of music that is coming from a ship that just appeared in space.

A single ship is flying in space that has a blue like hull with yellow streaks in which it indicated a Ravenger craft flown by a band of space Pirates known as the Ravengers. However the ship itself looks modified and very advanced, alien language can be seen upon the hull of the ship itself as it can be translated in Earth English and any other language the ship is called

The _Milano_

"Quill turn that racket off," said a rodent like creature "I'm trying to think,"

"I am Groot," spoke the tree creature

"Very funny Groot," said the rodent creature

"Aw come on," said the man "It's traveling music and when you get your own tunes we can hear yours, or Drax's singing when he cooks,"

"I do not sing," said the large male "It is a tradition of my people to talk to what we prepare for the meal,"

" _Speaking of meals_ ," spoke a four legged canine " _I need a good bone comrades_ ,"

"Once a dog," said the teenager "Always a dog,"

"He is not so bad," said the green female "Once you get used to him,"

"Wut tunes," said the orange rock man "I'd rather listening to something more classic like Bach or Beethoven,"

"Boring," said the man called Quill "Unless you rather go back home and listen to Johnny's music all night long,"

"Nope I'm fine," said the orange rock man

You would have to wonder who these rag-tag People are. Who are living upon the starship called the _Milano_ in which they seem to know each other as well, considering they have been teamed up for awhile now and added a couple of members.

One creature who seems to be fixing something is wearing a skin tight outfit and it has fur, along with a tail. His species is a Raccoon, however it would be best to not call him that as he can get very testy at times. His name is!

Rocket Raccoon

Nearby him is a tall creature with an appearance like a tree and used to be very clumsy as he is the last of his kind, although he does have the seeds to bring back his own people however he decided not to do that at the moment. His species has an intelligent language that is so complicated that no one is able to fully understand as the words are heard are I am Groot!

Groot.

The male has gray skin and is fully muscular with a shaved head and tattoos, he is wearing tight pants and boots at the hips are blades of his own liking. His family was destroyed a long time ago and he was also an arena fighter, whom the crowd nicknamed the Destroyer as his person vengeance is to kill the one responsible for the death of his family.

Drax the Destroyer

At their feet is a typical Earth-dog whom is wearing a cosmonaut suit in which the old Russia symbol can be seen as his tongue is hanging out in thinking he is going to get a bone. However he was genetically modified a long time ago and has certain powers at his disposal. Like speaking from telepathy, His name is.

Cosmo

A teenager also stands there as he is dressed in a uniform belonging to the peace-keeping force known as the Nova Corps as he is from Earth in which from time to time he helps them out when he isn't busy on Earth. His father was a former member of the Nova Corps, his named is Sam Alexander who goes by the codename

Nova

Another large creature stands there in which his noticeable features is his rock skin and blue eyes, who was transformed a long time ago by cosmic rays and he is well liked despite his temper. He is a member of the Fantastic Four for he decided to go out into space for awhile and joined them, his name is Ben J. Grimm, but he goes by another name.

The Thing

The only female has green skin and is very athletic with a sword strapped to her back as he is wearing her own clothing, she is known as the most dangerous woman in the universe as she is not one to be trifled with. Her name is

Gamora

The last member of the group is has a strange helmet on, clothing indicating he is a Ravenger or at least he was one. He was abducted from Earth as a child, only to grow up as a man and go off on his own. His father is the king of people knows as the Spartax and he is a prince, although he doesn't lead a normal lifestyle as he can be kind of goofy and kind of serious at times. He is the leader of this group. He is Peter Quill, but he goes by a codename.

Star Lord.

They assembled together to fight the worse the galaxy and perhaps the universe has to offer, they already made a name for themselves and been nicknamed of this rag-tag group. Together they formed.

The Guardians of the Galaxy

AN: Yes I am using this roster

Right now they are in deep space enjoying a moment as they know something is bound to happen eventually, so they consider this down time as the Guardians are used to being shot at or being chased or saving the day, however it is tedious, but they get the job done in their own way.

Now they will have a meal prepared by Drax as all seems quiet, perhaps a little too quiet and then all of a sudden the ship is rocked by something and the alarms go off. Quill, Gamora, Rocket and cosmo rush to bridge of the _Milano_ to find out what is going on, are they under attack or is this something else.

"What hit us," asked Quill

"Scanners are down," said Rocket "I cannot detect what hit us,"

"I lost control of the ship," Gamora "Whatever is happening we are being pulled inside something,"

"Or we can just look out the window," said Quill who pointed to something in front of them

"Cosmo spoke in Russian to his amazement "Cosmo knows what this is, seen it in Know-where records, a cosmic string."

"Seriously were being pulling into a string," said Quill "Rocket do we have weapons on line,"

"Drat, it's off-line we can't do a dam thing," said Rocket

"It is going to engulf us in about 10 seconds," said Gamora "Everyone brace for impact,"

"Momma said there would be days like this," mutter Star Lord

The _Milano_ then is engulfed by the cosmic string with everyone inside the ship feeling one sensation before passing out, emptiness and the sounds of their own heartbeats.

* * *

 **To be continued**


	2. That old time rock and roll

**Guardians of Babylon**

Chapter: 2

 **That old time rock and roll**

* * *

AN: This is set before episode 10 called GROPOS in season two of Babylon 5

* * *

"Uh….oh man I feel like I am hung over" said Quill "And I didn't have anything to drink"

"I wonder where he are," asked Rocket

"Navigation," said Gamora "Cannot identify this region of space and how we end up surviving is a big mystery to me,"

" _Comrades we got engulfed by a cosmic string_ ," said Cosmo " _Know-where has knowledge of cosmic strings da_ , _However little to go on where people survive at all_ ,"

"I'll check the others," said Quill

Star Lord got out of the pilots chair as he went down below and he noticed the others have woken up as well, Ben Grimm, Sam Alexander, Drax the Destroyer and Groot wondered what happened and how were they able to survive.

"I am Groot," said Groot who is rubbing his tree forehead

"Whoa! Talking about a bad hangover," said Ben "Wut happened,"

"Were we attacked," said Drax "I will cut whoever to pieces and destroy them,"

"No, no," said Quill "A space Phenomenon a cosmic string,"

"A string, a simple string monster where is it," said Drax

"It's above your head anyway, you known science mumbo jumbo," said Ben

"My reflexes are too skilled for things to go above my head," said Drax

"Sam," said Quill "Go outside and check for damage to my ship," while you two "Look intimidating and Groot,"

"No problem," said Sam

Nova heads to the airlock and goes outside the ship to check for any damage

"I am Groot," said Groot

"See you can pick anything up that has fallen," said Quill

"I am Groot," nodded Groot

"Do we know where we are," asked Ben

"Navigation says it has no clue where we are," said Quill "So we are somewhere unknown,"

Cosmo comes down and barks for a moment to get people's attention.

" _Navigation has detected a planet nearby this system_ ," said Cosmo

"Oh good we can ask for directions," said Quill "Like we have anything better to do,"

"I am Groot," said Groot

" _Cosmo believe it is wise choice to uh….ask directions_ ," said Cosmo

Nova comes back!

"No damage to the _Milano_ ," said Nova

"Good, we're heading to a planet so we can ask for directions," said Quill

Quill heads back to the bridge with Cosmo the space dog, in which they put the coordinates into the navigation system and then the _Milano_ goes full speed towards the planet. It wasn't long before the _Milano_ stops above the planet more like a standard orbit of the planet itself. Gamora and Rocket are scanning for any life forms of the planet itself. Quill is hearing one of his favorite tunes on his head phones

 _The days of old…That old time rock and roll….rock and roll…that cools the soul_

"The planet has a lot of life forms, however the computer cannot identify them," said Gamora "Oxygen/Nitrogen atmosphere

"I wonder if they are friendly or overall jerks," said Rocket

"Well we can always ask them," said Quill "We're getting an incoming audio transmission," he patched it through and takes off his head phones

" _Attention unidentified craft this is the Sh'lassen Triumvirate command and control_ ," said the voice " _Of planet Akdor_ , _state your intentions. Scans show you are not a Earth Force ship_ ,"

"I am Star Lord," said Quill "Captain of the Milano, we need assistance. We're lost and need directions,"

" _Directions_ ," said the voice " _We have our own problem on our planet_ ,"

"Perhaps we can help you with your problem," said Gamora "Like a trade,"

"You know the saying," said Quill "Scratch my back and will scratch yours,"

"Speaking of scratching," muttered Rocket "I think I have fleas,"

There is a pause and the voice said " _Very well you may come down as our crafts will escort you to the capitol to speak to the Prime Minister_ ,"

"We'll be there soon," said Quill " _Milano_ out,"

He controls the ship to the planet below

* * *

 **Coordinates: Planet Akdor: Sh'lassen Triumvirate**

The Milano is escorted by two other crafts as they passed over certain areas of the planet in which a lot of fighting had occurred as of late a war or something else as they can see up ahead the capitol as it looked kind of damaged, but well defended as they navigated through the capitol city until finally landing in a square in front of a large well defended building as they see a alien of importance standing there with a platoon of his soldiers. It was decided that Quill and Gamora talk to the prime minister, so they step out of the craft.

"Greetings," said the alien "I am Prime Minister Too-Rye-Aye of the Sh'lassen Triumvirate, I am told you can help us."

* * *

AN: Prime Minister Too-Rye-Aye is an OC, I created as I have no idea what the Sh'lassen looks like or what the Sh'lassen Triumvirate is considering there is little information about them.

* * *

"Yeah we can help you if you help us," said Quill "Our services don't come cheap,"

"Gamora socked Quill in the shoulder and whispered to him " _Don't be an idiot in asking for money, I don't think they have any_ ,"

"We have very little money to spare," said Too "But we have a lot of information to help you, but first you need to help us,"

"What is the problem?" asked Quill

"The problem is Earthforce is too slow in sending aide to help us," said the PM "Civilians are being killed in this civil war, by those rebels. I already made a deal with them, but I cannot wait any longer I need help now and with the Narn and Centari at war things have become dangerous in the galaxy."

"Killing innocent civilians is for cowards," said Gamora "Where is their primary base?"

"You want them gone, consider them gone," said Quill

"You think you can take out the rebel leaders at their stronghold of Matok," said the PM "It is a death trap and impossible to even try, I should know my troops have tried,"

"Give us the information about Matok," said Gamora "And we'll put a stop to this bloodshed,"

"Shall I contact Earth Force to let them know I have help now," said the PM

"No, keep it under wraps, at least for now," said Quill

"Then we have a deal," said the PM "Tell me who are you people,"

"Us," smiled Quill "We are the Guardians of the Galaxy,"

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	3. The Midnight Special

**Guardians of Babylon**

Chapter: 3

 **The Midnight Special**

AN: This is set during the beginning of Episode 10 GROPOS of Babylon 5

* * *

 **The** _ **Milano**_ **: Above the planet Akdor**

"So what's the plan fearless leader," said Rocket

Only moments ago, they got the schematics of the fortress called Matok and all the members of the Guardians of the Galaxy are staring at the holographic schematics of this place. The Prime Minister indicated it is a virtual death trap and in exchange in taking down this fortress, they will receive information about this new universe or dimension they have wound-up in after getting sucked into a cosmic string.

"Take down the fortress," said Quill "Capture or kill the rebel leaders."

"The mine filed and the air defenses might be a problem," said Gamora

"I'll handle the air defenses as I can fly," said Nova "And destroy them,"

"Ah those mines won't be a problem," said Rocket "I got a EMP device that will disable those mines,"

" _Cosmo will stay here_ , _and monitor their communications_ _by jamming them"_ said the dog

"I am Groot," said Groot

"Good idea," said Rocket

"After the mine field is down," said Quill "Gamora and I will storm the front of the fortress,"

"We'll storm the back," said Thing "And clobber them," he cracks his rocky knuckles

"And destroy them too," said Drax "All the more reason I am the destroyer,"

"You know I think we need a battle cry," said Quill

"A battle cry that's stupid," said Rocket "What like guardians unite or Avengers Assemble."

"Hah or Spidey-Friends go for it," said Nova

"I am Groot," said Groot

"Groot's right, you've been hanging around too much with Spider-man," said Rocket

"All right people let's do this," said Quill

They all nodded in which they are preparing to what to do. Quill put a classic song into his compact stereo system and it starts to play.

 _Well, you wake up in the mornin', you hear the work bell ring  
And they march you to the table, you see the same old thing  
Ain't no food upon the table and no pork up in the pan  
But you better not complain, boy, you get in trouble with the man_

* * *

 **Planet Akdor: Rebel fortress of Matok**

The sun is slowly rising over the horizon to indicate a morning is coming as the fortress of Matok has received a reputation of being a death trap and that is how the rebels preferred it that way and the government will have to concede to their demands over time as the latest government troops tried and failed to capture Matok. They didn't know about how the government made a deal with Earth Force or how the Prime Minister himself decided to act as in asking the Guardians of the galaxy for help.

Most of the rebel leaders are in the command center of the fortress in which they stare upon the screens for just about anything as there are cameras in all directions keeping an eye out for any trouble. They were pretty confident that this base cannot be taken considering the amount of death with give the enemy second thoughts, their plan was to overthrow the government and ally itself with either the Centari or the Narn considering both governments are at war at the moment.

"Sir we're getting some kind of strange signal coming through," said the tech "Audio only,"

"Patch it through," said the leader

 _If you're ever in Houston, oh you better do the right  
You better not gamble and you better not fight  
Or the sheriff will grab you and the boys, will bring you down  
The next thing you know, boy, oh you're prison bound_

 _Let the midnight special, shine a light on me  
Let the midnight special, shine a light on me  
Let the midnight special, shine a light on me  
Let the midnight special, shine a ever lovin' light on me_

"What is this nonsense," asked another leader

"According to the files this is some form of Earth music," said another tech

" _Attention dirt bags_ ," said Rocket over the intercom " _This is the guardians of the galaxy, we accept your surrender, you walking piles of trash_ ,"

"Surrender never," said another leader "Activate the defenses and alert everyone we will be under attack,"

"Let the fools try," said another leader

Explosions rocked the fortress as some of them in the command center are stumbling around a bit.

"Report," said the leader

"Sir, our air-defenses are off line as some of the men report a flying something," said the tech

"Impossible," said the leader "Shoot it down,"

"We can't sir," said the tech

"We still have the mines;" said another "Activate them quickly,"

One of the techs pressed several buttons however the systems show it is offline.

"Sir the mines are disabled," said the tech

"Then we shall fight to the bitter end," said the leader

* * *

 **Outside the Rebel fortress of Matok**

"I still say we need a battle cry," said Quill

Fine, you want a battle cry here is one," said Rocket

Rocket draws out the enforcer, aims towards the revel fortress.

"LET'S BLOW STUFF UP," shouted Rocket

The enforcer is fired as the shot slams into the wall and explodes, causing dust and debris to be thrown everywhere

"That sounds a fair battle cry," said Nova

"Let's go," said Quill

Quill and Gamora run towards the once mine field in front of the base as they are met with little resistance considering until they got to the wall where the front door as Quill fired his weapon as he turned a couple of them into ice and Gamora ran too quickly as she avoided the shots as she draws out her sword, deflects some of them and being the more dangerous woman in the universe they are about to learn why she is. Quill fired his weapon again as he has his helmet on for he used ice to freeze the wall and Gamora kicked it down as they found themselves in the courtyard with a lot of rebels whom primed their weapons at them.

"It's clobbering time," said Thing

"And it's destroying time too," said Drax

Both of them ran across the mine field meeting no resistance at all considering they are attacking the back of the fortress, The Thing plowed right through the wall of the fortress as Drax leaped over the wall as he draws out his blade in which he thirsts for combat as about a dozen rebels open fired at them, also they can hear Gamora and Quill in the background doing their part as both power houses make quick work of the rebels.

But where is Groot?

* * *

 **Inside the fortress**

A few sentry guards are taken down one by one as Groot had come from out of the ground in which he is a tree species and the surrounding ground has been rather flat and not hard for him to get into. Groot just grinned as he kept on moving and took out some cameras along the way for the element of surprise. He didn't know where these leaders are hold up, but he would have guessed in the middle of the fortress and a couple of floors down. Groot pressed on like he always does.

* * *

 **Matok rebel command center**

More and more reports are coming in as their troops are being hammered from the front and back by unknown hostiles, it won't be long before the command center is breached and they had no plans of escaping considering they will battle to the death. Two thuds are heard in the background and then the double-doors were tossed aside in which a tall creature stands there.

"I…. am…. Groot," said Groot with a smile

Translation: Here's Johnny.

Then rumbles are heard again as Quill, Gamora, The Thing and Drax found their way to the command center by making dramatic entrances that would amaze a lot of people.

"Now you have two choices," said Quill "You can do it the easy way and surrender or do it the hard way by getting your asses kicked, your choice,"

All the leaders and people looked shocked along with amazed how did these people do it without any casualties at all, many of them are having thoughts of fighting to the dead and some of them are better off surrendering. Their options are very limited.

"Who are you people?" asked the leader

"We're the guardians of the galaxy bitch," said Quill

* * *

 **Planet Akdor: the capitol city of the Sha'lassn Triumvirate**

PM waited for awhile until one of his men spots the same ship that had come before the _Milano_ as the ship lands in front of them as the two people from before came out and in chains are the rebel leaders who appeared to be to embarrassed to even be looked at as his men take them into their custody.

"So you did it," said the PM

"Not much of a challenge," said Quill

"They proved to be good fighters, but rather sloppy relying on technology to keep them safe," said Gamora

"Excellent work," said the PM "As promised every bit of information we have, names, places, organizations and species."

They are handed data crystals.

"Nice doing business with you," said Quill "So what is the podium for?"

"A ISN reporter is here on the planet, she'll be back shortly in seeing the damage you guys made," said PM

"Happy to help," said Quill "Now if you'll excuse us we are off,"

Quill and Gamora board the _Milano_ as it takes off slowly as the ISN reporter had just came back to see the Milano leave and is recording live.

"PM what is that ship and what happened to Matok?" asked the reporter

"To answer your questions is simple," said the PM "Not to long ago I made a secret deal with Earth Force to deal with the Rebels, however I grew tired of waiting,"

"Can you give the details of the deal, to our viewing audience," said the reporter

"I cannot, but Earth dome will shortly as I just sent Earth-dome a message about that," said the PM "It was they who took down Matok,"

"They who?" asked the reporter

"The guardians of the galaxy," said the PM

* * *

 **Earth Alliance station Babylon 5 neutral space**

Babylon 5 is divided into six color-coded sectors: Blue, Red, Green, Brown, Grey and Yellow, the latter of which was not part of the rotating carousel. Each rotating sector was subdivided into 36 regions divided along 10-degree lines respective to the station core. Directions within the station were noted as spin ward, retrograde, forward (toward the command sphere), and aft (toward the power plant).

Commander Ivanova enjoys a quiet shift in C'n'C-only to have her peaceful day shattered with the sudden arrival of the EAS Schwarzkopf at the lead of an Earthforce task force. The task force is commanded by General Richard Franklin who comes aboard and is greeted by Captain Sheridan. General Franklin orders the captain to find billeting for his troops—all 25,000 of them, as they will be staying for several days. Sheridan asks if he is related to Dr. Stephen Franklin, and the General confirms that Stephen is his son. He tells Sheridan that he will get in touch with Stephen only after he's overseen the unloading of his men onto the station.

The Marines march onto the station checking in and being assigned their quarters under the firm direction of Sgt. Major Plug. Commander Ivanova and Security Chief Michael Garibaldi are overwhelmed trying to oversee the transition. Finding space for all the troops proves extra challenging, and Garibaldi worries about how colorful things will get once the Marines find their ways to the more lively portions of the station.

At 0900, General Franklin briefs Sheridan, Ivanova, and Garibaldi about the classified mission that has brought his army there. Within a few days, they will be leaving for nearby Akdor to assist the Sh'lassen Triumvirate in suppressing a rebellion. Until EarthGov makes the news of the aid official, the mission is to be kept a secret.

Or so they thought!

Beep! The communications device goes off on General Franklin's wrist!

"Franklin go," said the General

" _Sir, turn on ISN now_ ," said the voice

The general signed as he wondered what this is as Sheridan, Ivanova and Garibaldi are also curious about this and it wasn't long before ISN is on the view screen as two reporters are at their seat reporting something important.

" _If you are just tuning in_ ," said the newscaster " _We have breaking news coming into us_ ,"

" _According to reports the Rebel Fortress at Matok has been destroyed on the planet Akdor of the_ _Sh'lassen Triumvirate_ ," said the other newscaster

"WHAT" a chorused all four of them

" _We show you this footage of the aftermath of Matok_ ," said the newscaster " _To our on the ground reporter_ ,"

The screen switches to the ruined fortress as the reporter stands there.

" _As you can see the entire fortress is in ruined_ ," said the reporter " _By what or who remains a mystery, as the Prime Minister dispatched me here to investigate."_

It switches back to the ISN news room.

" _Now we go live to our reporter_ ," said the newscaster

" _Thank you_ ," said the reporter who is standing next to the PM " _Only moments ago a mysterious craft just left_ ," she shows the footage of the _Milano_ leaving " _We don't know who is inside, but the PM calls them_."

" _The Guardians of the Galaxy_ ," said PM

" _The guardians of the Galaxy_ ," said the reporter " _As you can see live the rebel leaders are being escorted away by government troops_ , _it would seem these Guardians of the Galaxy are more formable than we can imagine_ _and now thank you for watching_ ,"

"Off," growled the General

"Guardians of the Galaxy," said Susan "Interesting name in these trying times, I wonder who they are,"

"Got to hand it to them," said Garibaldi "They know how to bring down the house,"

"I guess Matok being a death trap was far fetched," said Sheridan "As I had been there before and know it or was to be true, sir, what happens now,"

"They stole the thunder right out of Earth force," said the General "And now after the upgrades to the station we go home,"

* * *

 **To be continued**


	4. Why can't we be friends?

**Guardians of Babylon**

Chapter: 4

 **Why can't we be friends?**

* * *

AN: This is set between episodes of Babylon 5 in mere mentions of what has been transpiring

* * *

 **Minbari colony: Valen's landing**

 **Minbari Federation**

The Milano flies towards a planet a Minbari colony that is primarily controlled by the Minbari Federation, they have been in this dimension nearly a month as the Guardians of the Galaxy have been building up a reputation all on their own either good or bad. Like for example as a Narn colony sent out a distress call, it was being attacked by the Centauri and the guardians went in to take care of the matter.

* * *

AN: Episode 12 of Season two called Acts of Sacrifice

Centauri forces were completely embarrassed by the Guardians of the Galaxy as they were ill prepared to handle this unknown group of people and retreated as Narn forces came with back-up to secure the colony as the Guardians decided to leave. While on Babylon 5 G'Kar mentioned to Sheridan about these Guardians as there is still little information they have on them as they were a part of a secret Earth Alliance task force, however Sheridan said they are not part of the Earth Alliance or Earth Force.

Much to the chagrin of Sheridan or G'kar to find out who these Guardians of the Galaxy are considering they don't have much on them and the Centauri on the other hand wanted them dead for the humiliating defeat as they decided not to attack the Narn colony again. The war between the Centauri and the Narn rages on as there is no end in site, at least not yet.

* * *

AN: Episode 13 of season two called Hunter, Prey

Another example of what they done as it involved Dr. Everett Jacobs whom the guardians had been hired to transport him to somewhere safe and they were informed of what has transpired on Babylon 5 in which they plan to visit on a later date. The guardians of the galaxy didn't really trust Earth Force or the Earth Alliance as Peter Quill knows he is only half-human as he would be considered an outcast in their society.

* * *

AN Episode 14 of season two called And Now For a Word

The Guardians of the galaxy took interest in ISN's report of 36 hours on Babylon five considering there is always a report or two about the station every week and Rocket was annoyed with ISN always blabbing about the _needs of Earth_ this and the _needs of Earth_ that, in a way he found them to be a bunch of cry babies always whine about something other than themselves. The guardians discovered a mass driver facility which it's illegal and destroyed it, not before sending the evidence in a large crate to Babylon 5 to discredit the Centauri. Which Londo tried to deny it, but failed.

* * *

Why the Guardians of the Galaxy have come here? To meet someone! The _Milano_ passed by a couple of Minbari war cruisers and headed down to the planet below as it is a beautiful world until the ship lands upon the space port.

"So who are we going to meet again," said Quill

"We are meeting the person according to Minbari culture," said Gamora "The Entil'Zha,"

"Say what now," said Rocket

"The One Who Creates the Future according to their Lore," said Gamora "Rangers as you would call them,"

"Heh, alien cowboys hun," said Thing "Pretty weird right,"

"I like these Minbari," said Drax "Very honorable as I had studied the warrior caste,"

" _Cosmo will come along to meet this Entil'Zha"_ said the dog " _Minbari do have telepaths and I do not like Psy-core that much_ ,"

"I am Groot," said Groot

"Yeah good idea," said Rocket "The Minbari might freak out from a talking tree,"

"ISN is talking about us again," said Nova "Earth's propaganda is garbage as I would called ISN, Incredibly Stupid News,"

"Hah, you got that right kid," said Rocket "Oh look we got a welcoming committee,"

From what they can see from the _Milano_ Minbari are dressed in black as they indicate they are members of the warrior caste who are not friendly towards outsiders according to the files, but which warrior caste clan is there as far as the know there are dozens of clans like the star riders or the wind swords. Wordlessly Star Lord, Gamora, Drax, Cosmo exited the ship as Rocket, Thing, Groot and Nova decided to stay at the ship.

"Hey guys what's up," said Quill "How's it hanging, you warrior types always keeping busy,"

"Quill watch it," said Gamora

"Aw come on why can't we be friends," said Quill

" _Minbari warrior clan wind swords are the most violent and militant of all warrior caste_ ," said Cosmo " _Some of them went rouge and were dishonored_ ,"

"We are to escort you to the _Entil'Zha,"_ said one of them "You will come with us and I do not know why we can't be friends, we despise humans and I do not know any of your species,"

"Then let's go and see the wizard," said Quill

"Be for warned human," said another one "We will not be dishonored by the likes of you,"

"Call me Star Lord," said Quill

All of them look at the human

"You know Star Lord," said Quill "Intergalactic outlaw, oh come on seriously,"

"These wind swords seem to not know much," said Drax "They look like ideal gladiators for the arena, but rather puny,"

"What did you say," said another one "We are fierce warriors,"

"That remains to be seen," said Drax

The warrior clan member takes out a small object from his pocket, and then presses a button as a fighting pike appears and narrow his eyes at Drax

"You wish to test me," said one of them "The wind swords fear no one,"

"Hah finally something to test me," said Drax "So me your might as you will learn why I am the destroyer,"

"And here I thought I was going to do something stupid," said Quill "Ok you two settle down before-"

Peter Quill gets tossed aside by the minbari warrior as he charges at Drax as the former gladiator side steps as the warrior swings his fighting pike a few times and Drax lands a hard blow to the stomach of the warrior as he is sent flying backwards until finally slamming into one of the walls. The other warriors draw out their pikes and begin to attack as Star Lord, Gamora, Drax, Cosmo brace themselves.

Cosmo uses his powers to knock out a couple of warriors. Gamora draws out her blade and uses a series of martial arts move to take them down as one of the warriors came behind her with a glancing blow however Gamora got wind of it and used her blade to slice right through the pike as it broke into pieces in which the warrior is taken surprise by this and is met with a fist to his face by Gamora.

Star Lord got up as he draws out his elemental weapon and fired at a couple of warriors in which they got frozen for their trouble, but they will live and then he switched it over to electricity as a couple more warriors were electrocuted but will live. Quill used combat moves to take a couple more down as the warriors were taken surprise in how resilient this human is or how tough this Drax is.

The last warrior swung his pike at Drax at the back, but to his surprise it did little or no damage at all as Drax turned around and smiled at him. Then takes the pike and breaks it over his leg. Then the destroyer just hit the warrior a couple of times as the warrior is now out cold and is tossed aside like a rage doll. A dozen members of the wind swords lay motionless on the ground.

"Oh by Valen's name," said a Minbari

"Don't look at us," said Quill "They attacked first,"

"Yes it would appear so," said the Minbari "I witnessed it all, greetings honored ones I am Rathenn,"

"Not much of a greeting," said Gamora

" _More of those wind sword warriors are coming_ ," said the dog " _It would be prudent to leave_ ,"

"My apologies for the wind swords," said Rathenn "As I will delay them so you can leave, the meeting with the _Entil'Zha_ can wait for another time and I must warn you my people never forget things as the Wind Swords will not be happy about this"

"They fight like puny weaklings," said Drax "Next time I face them I will use their bones to make a back scratchier,"

"You tell your boss," said Quill "The guardians of the galaxy don't take crap from anyone,"

"I shall tell him that," said Rathenn

Star Lord, Gamora, Drax, Cosmo head back to the _Milano_ and take off from the capitol of this Minbari colony as the other guardians witnessed what transpired and after passing by a couple of Minbari war cruisers as they headed back into space once again.

* * *

 **Minbari colony: Valen's landing**

 **Ranger base Minbari Federation**

A single cloaked person sat in the meeting room as he is all alone and then suddenly the doors opened as his aide Rathenn walked in as he bowed respectfully to the _Entil'Zha_.

"Are they here," said the male

"No, _Entil'Zha_ ," said Rathenn "They have left, due to the wind swords starting a fight with these guardians. Their leader said they will meet another time."

"Very well," said the male as he rises from his seat "Let's head back to Minbar, have the transport ready for us to leave"

Rathenn then bowed and left as the person takes off his hood for a moment to show he is human, former Babylon Five station commander Jeffery Sinclair. He sighed as he created a message for an old friend of his and then had one of his rangers sent to an old friend on Babylon 5 about what had transpired.

* * *

 **Earth Alliance station Babylon 5**

 **Two days later: Michael Garabaldi's quarters**

The station chief of security had one of those hectic days and now the day is over with he headed to his quarters to get some rest, but before that he got a data crystal from one of the rangers. He wondered how the meeting had gone down with the guardians as they could be powerful allies despite so little information about them and then he headed inside. He put the data crystal in and it shows a recorded image of Jeffery Sinclair.

" _Hello old friend_ ," said Sinclair

It does on to tell what had transpired.

* * *

 **To be continued**


	5. Always something there to remind me

**Guardians of Babylon**

Chapter: 5

 **Always something there to remind me**

AN: This is set at the Babylon Five Episode Confessions and Lamentations in season two

* * *

 **Sector 33**

The _Milano_ is exploring this part of space as it is relatively quiet as Star Lord, Rocket Racoon and Gamora are at the helm of the ship, Nova Sam Alexander is flying on by outside of the ship. The Thing Ben Grimm is learning more about Earth from the files, Groot is cleaning up the ship, Cosmo is in the lab examining a few things and Drax the Destroyer is making a meal for dinner. It's just a typical day for the Guardians of the Galaxy until Gamora is getting an incoming transmission from the home world of one of the members of the league of non-aligned worlds.

"So who's calling," asked Quill

"It's a transmission from the Markab home world," said Gamora

"What do they want?" said Rocket

"Let's ask them," said Quill

Gamora pressed a few buttons on the holographic display shows a Markab in which his appearance shows some kind of leader and he looked very upset about something that seems to be dwelling on his mind.

" _I am the Prime Minister of my people_ ," said the Markab " _Are you the guardians of the galaxy_ ,"

"Of course we are," said Quill "Who were you expecting the Avengers,"

"Never mind," said Gamora "How can we help,"

" _My people are suffering some kind of disease_ ," said the PM " _We implore you to help us, I don't know how long my people will live for and I fear will be extinct if there isn't a cure, we rarely ask for outside help. This decision is as tough as it is."_

"You don't need to implore us," said Rocket "The guardians are always willing to help,"

"For the right price," said Quill

Gamora slaps him upside the head

"We need information on this disease to actually find a cure," said Gamora "Send us what you have and we'll do the rest,"

" _I will pay any price_ ," said the PM " _To do whatever it takes for a cure_ , _sending information now_ ,"

"Information received," said Quill then he spoke to the intercom to Cosmo "Cosmo check out this info and quickly,"

" _Got it friend Star Lord_ ," said Cosmo

" _Thank you and may the maker watch over you all_ ," said the PM

The transmission ended!

* * *

 **Twenty Minutes later**

Quill, rocket and Gamora are in the lab as Cosmo in which he is looking over the information and with the ships advanced technology, along with the information they have on this dimension they are now stranded in. Nova had come back on board the ship as the others have been briefed on this.

"So what did you find?" asked Gamora

" _Cosmo has found the_ _disease is a dormant nano-virus plague,"_ said the dog " _effects only their species and this plague is very old_."

"Somebody activated it," said Rocket "A weapon that would wipe out a species, I am a little jealous of this weapon,"

"I am Groot," said Groot

"This is beyond barbaric," said Nova "Do we know who did this,"

" _No information on who_ ," said Cosmo " _We must hurry before the entire species is wiped out_ ,"

"Ok, where are we going?" asked Quill

" _According to the information we are going to an Earth colony,"_ said Cosmo " _Regula IV_ _where the soil contains an anti-viral agent_ ,"

AN: Seen in the Babylon 5: Crusade TV series

Oh joy an Earth colony," said Quill "I got an idea how about we use the soil too-"

" _To convert into a gas and put in a missile_ ," said Cosmo " _Good plan_ , _fire it at Markab home world_ _and save them, although I fear we cannot save the rest_ ,"

"As long as the Markabs live on," said Thing "We got the job done,"

"Whoever did this will pay for this dishonor on their species," said Drax

"We'll cross that bridge as you say Quill later," said Gamora "We got work to do,"

"Agreed," said Quill "Let's do this."

* * *

 **Earth Colonly: Regula IV**

The EAS Medusa a typical Earth Alliance ship is in orbit of Regula IV as a few star furies are out patrolling a bit and the crew inside the ship are busy with their tasks like always in which nothing is happening to the point they have become bored with their jobs, however they know they must be on guard for just about anything as the galaxy is still in chaos and they are overseeing the mining operation of this planet. The Captain is sitting in his chair looking over reports.

"Sir," said the lieutenant

"Yes Myers what is it," said the Captain

"An unknown silhouette is approaching the planet," said Myers

"Show me and send the star furies to identify the silhouette," said the captain

Moments go by.

"Sir, the silhouette is the same configuration seen in several locations as it indicates it belongs to the so-called Guardians of the Galaxy," said Myers

"What are they doing here,?" asked the Captain "Open a channel,"

"Channel open," said the Lieutenant

"This is Captain of the EAS Medusa," said Captain "This is Earth controlled territory, state your intentions,"

"Getting a response," said Myers

" _Our intentions are none of your damn business_ ," said Rocket " _Besides your ship looks stupid, what moron creates rotating sections. What's the matter you idiots can't invent artificial gravity_ ,"

"Just stand aside as we got a job to do," said Quill "Any hostile intentions towards us and it will be hostile,"

"Who the hell you people think you are," said Captain

" _Were the guardians of the galaxy_ ," said Gamora " _And that's all you need to know_ ,"

"Look Earth needs-"said Captain

" _To shut up seriously_ ," said Quill " _Were going down to the planet if you like it or not, Guardians out_ ,"

"Transmission ended," said Myers

"Son-of-a-bitch," said the Captain "Fire a warning shot across their bow,"

Everyone goes about their task as the EAS _Medusa_ fires a warning shot across the bow of the _Milano_

"Sir they are getting closer to the planet," said another officer "Their course is to the mining operation,"

"Oh no they don't," said Captain "That is Earth property, all batteries open fire,"

The EAS _Medusa_ opened fired upon the _Milano_ as the ship is too quick and avoided the shots, the star furies tried to fire however the pilot's reaction time is too slow until a second silhouette came out of no where and disabled the star furies.

"Sam," said Quill "Take out their weapons on the left, we'll take them out on the right followed by their engines,"

" _On it_ ," said Nova

The Milano and Nova went to sides of the ship as it fired right back at the Medusa as the earth force ship itself is rocked by explosions that take them completely by surprise and finally Quill used the weapons to hit the engines leaving them completely disabled for a time. Even the weapons on board the Earth Force ship are damaged or destroyed.

"Damage report," yelled the captain

"Weapons and engines are off line," said Myers "It will take several hours to repair, we're dead in the water sir."

"Get the crews to work on the repairs now," said the captain "And send a distress call to Earth dome requesting help, also alert the security team on the planet below. They got company,"

"Yes sir," said Myers

 **Earth Colonly: Regula IV**

 **Mining operation**

The _Milano_ hovers over the mining operation as security forces on the planet are not making a dent at the ship itself, coming out of the ship is Quill, Rocket, Drax and Thing as the security forces are taken by surprise that quickly.

" _It will only be a moment to gather the soil,"_ said Cosmo _"The ships collector will take it and then be converted into gas to be put in large scale missile,"_

Drax came charging towards the Earth force security and attacked them, Thing did the same as well as he is shot at by those PPG's in which it proved useless against his rock skin and just clobbered them as the Milano started to take the soil. Rocket fired right back at them disabling their weapons and Quill acting goofy just used his weapon to electrocute them.

"We got what we came for let's go," said Gamora

The guardians got back on the ship and take off to do their job.

* * *

 **Markab Homeworld**

Hours later the _Milano_ reached the Markab home world as it is reported there are still life signs on their home world, but they are fading fast and knowing they don't have a lot of time. They had converted the soil into a gas and placed it on a missile. Quill pressed the button and fired the missile right at the Markab home world as it exploded in the atmosphere and the gas spreads quickly all over the planet. Have they saved a species or not until a transmission came in from the capitol as it is the PM himself on the screen.

"Thank you guardians," said the PM "Our home world is saved, however it is sad to say our colonies and the rest of our species elsewhere have been wiped out."

"Glad we can help despite your peoples losses," said Quill "What will you do now,"

"We live on," said the PM

"A song in is order to commemorate this day," said Quill

He turned on a song and played in on all channels everywhere

* * *

 **Earth Alliance station Babylon 5**

John Sheridan sat in his office as it has been a morbid of a day considering a lot of Markab have died in which he is doing reports and his thoughts are also on Delenn as well in wondering if he has romantic feelings towards her as she did called him "John" maybe there is or there is he didn't know. Then his communication device on his wrist beeped.

"Sheridan go," said the captain

" _Captain turn on ISN now_ ," said Ivonava

"What is it now," muttered Sheridan

He had found ISN as a news caster is reporting.

" _ISN just got word the guardians of the galaxy had attacked the EAS Medusa_ ," said the newscaster " _At Regula IV, no lives were lost and only minor damage reported as the EAS Enterprise and the EAS Holmes is on route to help,"_

"Ah hell," said Sherdian

" _In lighter news it is reported that the Markab home world has been saved by the guardians of the galaxy,"_ said the news caster " _Saving the species from complete extinction_. _This statement was just issued by the Markab prime minister_ ,"

The image shows the Markab Prime Minister on the podium.

In light of events of what transpired our people have been save on the home world by the Guardians of the Galaxy," said the PM "Call them what you want as they are heroes and now my people will go into isolation as our penance for almost our new extinction. Thank you"

The image returns to the news caster

" _We are also getting on all channels some type of song playing_ ," said the news caster

It switches over to audio

 _I walk along the city streets, you used to walk along with me  
And every step I take reminds me of just how we used to be  
Oh, how can I forget you, girl, when there is_

 _Always something there to remind me  
Always something there to remind me_

 _When shadows fall, I pass a small cafe where we would dance at night  
And I can't help recalling how it felt to kiss and hold you tight  
Oh, how can I forget you, girl, when there is_

 _Always something there to remind me  
_

 **To be continued**


	6. We didn't start the fire

**Guardians of Babylon**

Chapter: 6

 **We didn't start the fire**

* * *

 **Earth Alliance station Babylon 5**

 **Captain Sheridan's office**

The military commander of Babylon 5 is going over daily reports of this and that as it a lot to do, but he is used to it and of course besides the on-going war between the Narn and the Centari nothing else is pressing at the moment. No crisis has happened so far in the past few days as John Sheridan was getting a little bored at the moment, perhaps he'll ask Delenn out to dinner. He chuckled to himself in the mere thought of dating a Minbari and then his communications device on his wrist beeped.

"Sheridan go," said the captain

" _Sir, Ambassador Kosh is demanding to speak to you_ ," said the voice " _And he sounds ticked off for some reason"_

"A Vorlon ticked off," said Sheridan "That's a rarity, all right send him in."

" _Yes sir_ ," said the voice

 _I wonder what he wants_ thought Sheridan as he waited for the Ambassador of the Vorlon Empire to show up as all is quiet at first until a large suited figure shows up and it is indeed Ambassador Kosh as Sheridan nodded at the Ambassador as Kosh stands there as the captain of Babylon 5 cannot even tell if Kosh is angry or not considering the counter suit hides everything including his real appearance.

"What have your people done…" said Kosh

"I don't understand the question," said Sheridan

"Guardians of the galaxy," said Kosh "What do you know about them?"

"Very little," said Sheridan "And as far as I know, they have no ties with the Earth Alliance."

"Not good," said Kosh

"Sorry Ambassador," said Sheridan "Can you give me more information,"

"Yes," said Kosh

"Such as…." said Sheridan

"An inquisitor was sent…." said Kosh "To determine their intentions,"

"And I take it, it didn't go to well," said Sheridan

"No," said Kosh

"Kosh I take it there is more to it than that," said Sheridan "And please stop saying yes or not. It's annoying."

"Sigh…." said Kosh "Very well Sheridan,"

Kosh goes into detail of what had transpired in very little words and after he spoke Sheridan looked rattled at this and activated his communicator.

"This is Sheridan, have Ambassador Delenn come to my office," said Sheridan

" _Right away sir_ ," said the voice

"Sheridan to Ivonava," said Sheridan

" _Ivanova go_ ," said Susan

"Come to my office at once, your going to love this one," said Sheridan

" _I'm on my way_ ," said Susan

"Sheridan to Garabaldi," said Sheridan

" _Garabaldi go_ ," said the station chef

"Head to my office, got a weird story to tell you and it's important," said Sheridan

" _Oh boy a weird story like that is nothing new, I'll be there_." said Garabaldi

* * *

 **Five minutes later**

Ambassador Delenn, Michael Garabalid and Susan Ivanova walk in wondering why the Captain summoned them and they noticed Kosh is there as well.

"Ok cap were here," said Michael

"John what has happened," said Delenn

"Sounds like a long one," said Ivanova

"Love it you will," said Kosh "Long one is not,"

"Like he said," said Sheridan "You'll love it,"

* * *

 **Sector 89 near Vorlon territory**

 **Two days ago**

The _Milano_ a ship that belongs to the guardians of the galaxy is heading towards a Vorlon listening post as the listening post looks rather huge and normal as well.

"So Quill where are we going," asked Rocket

"I got a message from the Vorlon Empire," said Quill "They want to know our intentions and are sending an Inquisitor as a representative,"

"The Vorlons are a mysterious race," said Gamora "Very little information is about them and I wonder what they want."

" _Vorlons have advanced organic technology_ ," said Cosmo " _Little information is known_ ,"

"My money is on them being energy beings," said Nova "The Nova corps has encountered beings like that before."

"Is it me or we been saving lives and causing trouble," said Ben

"I am Groot," said Groot

"I got to agree with you on that one buddy," said Rocket

"Trouble brings more battle," said Drax "For the destroyer."

"Ok here is this listening post," said Quill "I wonder we get a welcome mat, Myself, Gamora and Cosmo will go meet this representative."

"Hey Quill," said Rocket "You know that Spartax box is glowing for some strange reason."

"It is," said Quill as he takes it out of his pocket "There is no cosmic seed energy anyway, so it must be something else, I will figure it out later," he puts it back into his pocket.

"Landing now," said Gamora

The _Milano_ lands upon the space port of the Vorlon listening post as there is breathable for people to step out as the listening post is rather large and hopefully it doesn't take too long as Quill, Gamora and Cosmo step out of the ship, up ahead a door opens and stepping out is two beings. Quill rubbed his eyes as he is starting at the human who is walking with one of those suited Vorlons as the Vorlon itself has a pink color.

"Greetings I am-"said the man

"Abraham Lincoln," said Quill

"Who?," asked Gamora

"He was one of the presidents of the United States," said Quill "He was assassinated a long time ago,"

"You may call me Inquisitor," said the man "But yes I was once known as Abraham Lincoln, it was a long time ago."

" _Cosmo senses_ ," said the dog " _Vorlons abducted him a long time ago_ , _cloned him to pass as the real thing_ _and then used him to be an Inquisitor_ "

"A telepathic talking dog….interesting," said Abe "What do say you my lady,"

"This unexpected," said the Vorlon

"Guess she is of few words," said Quill "So Abe let's chat shall we and lose the girlfriend,"

" _Sam Alexander Nova is correct_ ," said Cosmo " _Vorlon is energy being in suit_ ,"

"You saw," said Vorlon "I will not be violated by you creature,"

" _Cosmo is my name_ ," said the Dog

"Be glad I was summoned and not Sebastian," said Abe "His methods as you say can be brutal,"

"Are we going to talk inside or out here," said Gamora

"Talk here," said Vorlon

"Hey I got an idea let's go to the Vorlon home world," said Quill "It will be fun, we'll take some pictures, see the sights and-"

"What is that glowing in your pocket," asked Abe

Quill takes the box out of his pocket as it is glowing.

"This is part of my heritage," said Quill "More trouble as it is worth and hey it my box seems to be pointing right at your Vorlon girlfriend."

"I do not understand," said the Vorlon

"I assure you the Vorlon home world is off limits and the Vorlons do not reproduce anymore," said Abe

"Ah it's not hard to understand babe," said Quill "Call me Star Lord,"

"Who," asked the Vorlon

"Star Lord you known inter-galactic outlaw," said Quill "Serious a female like you is pretty dense, guess you haven't gotten the good stuff in a long time,"

The Vorlon walks close to Star Lord and stands almost nose to counter suit to him.

"No insults," said Vorlon "I…uh,"

Spartax box all of sudden does something strange as it energies engulf the female Vorlon for a moment and then stops as the counter suit just falls backwards on floor and no sounds are made.

"Talk about weird," said Quill

"You think we are in trouble again," said Gamora

" _Cosmo sensed change from the Vorlon when it with Spartax Box_ ," said Cosmo

"Oh dear I hope she isn't dead," said Abe "Her people won't like that."

Peter Quill walks over to the counter suit of the Vorlon to tap on it a few times to see if anyone is home and apparently the lights are on but no one is home.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME," yelled a female voice from within the counter suit

"Hey you were the one who walked towards me," said Quill "I will get you out of that suit,"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME," yelled the female voice

Quill, Comso and Gamora take the counter suit off bit by bit and piece by piece until what they discovered have shocked them is that a human female with long blonde hair, medium sized breasts and wearing white robe is inside. They helped her out of the suit and she looked furious at this.

"I am human…." said the Vorlon "This cannot be,"

" _Cosmo believes Vorlons were once ancient humans_ ," said the dog " _Then evolved into energy beings_ ,"

"It appears the cat is out of the bag," said Abe "Oh dear what to do,"

"Change me back," said Vorlon "NOW"

"I wish I could," said Quill "But I don't know how….as you are stuck like that."

"It has been so long since I was flesh and blood," said the Vorlon "I just forgot,"

"Do you have a name," said Peter

"Name….It has been so long millions of years," said the Vorlon "I think my name is Hera, yes it was Hera,"

"Cool," said Quill

"What will you do now?" asked Gamora

"I don't know," said Hera "I do not want to go to Earth as I won't be accept there and I best get back home to my world. Perhaps they can do something."

"This unfortunate as I believe I should report this to the Vorlon command," said Abe "They will not be pleased."

"We'll take you back to Vorlon," said Peter "We have certain technologies, that my ship can remain undetected or appear as something else."

"My peoples home world has many defenses including the boarder," said Hera"I know the codes to shut them off,"

"Good let's go," said Quill

"As you humans would say," said Cosmo "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

 **Vorlon Home world**

The Vorlon home world appeared to be perfectly normal as the Vorlons felt something as if one of their own has died, but couldn't figure out why as none of them had died in eons. However they will get to the bottom of this and there is nothing to report at the moment as their defenses are holding. Many other races have tried to come here only to fail, they are unworthy of coming here not for a million years.

The Vorlons had sensed a slight telepathic presence. Overconfidence is their failing as their defenses didn't find that the _Milano_ wasn't the _Milano_ but a vorlon ship in disguse. One board the Guardians of the Galaxy assembled as Eve the Vorlon and Abe the Inquisitor is there as well. They can see the Vorlon home world as it looked beautiful as Eve mentioned a few things about it, like being the first world of human life itself.

"I am Groot," said Groot

"You have been saying that for the past hour my friend and I will don't understand you," said Abe

"His language is very complex as my suit only picked up a few translated words," said Hera

"You know how to work that hunk of junk," said Rocket

"I did called it," said Nova "Told you they were energy begins,"

"Interesting," said Drax

"Ah, it's nothing I or the Fantastic Four have seen before," said Ben

"Well when you been in the suit, as long as I have" said Hera "You basically know what you are doing, set us down outside the capitol."

"You know I just recorded this on my helmet," said Quill "I think people should see this."

"My people uh….Vorlons won't under stand," said Hera "You better be glad you met me or not Kosh,"

"Including Ulkesh he is dangerous," said Abe

"We can take him," said Rocket "Give me a big blaster and I will blow him to bits,"

"I am Groot," said Groot

The Milano or the disguised that looked like a Vorlon ship settles down outside the capitol that looks very beautiful, as there is a clearing near some woods and so Hera decided to put on her counter suit, Abe then followed her outside along with Quill, Gamora, Cosmo and Rocket.

"Guess there is no welcome committee," said Quill

" _Cosmo can sense someone is coming_ ," said the Dog

"Be ready for anything," said Gamora

"Heh, this will be fun," said Rocket

"I will do the talking," said Hera

"As will I," said Abe

Out of the woods comes three Vorlons, one of them has a purple colored counter suit as Hera indicated it is Ulkesh and the other two are gray counter suited Vorlon guards. Ulkesh glared down at all of them and wondered what is the meaning of this outrage, he could sense something else different about her and the Inquisitor looked calm like always.

"Why are they here," said Ulkesh "They do not understand."

"In time they do," said Hera

"My dear Ulkesh I can merely explain why these outsiders are here on the Vorlon home world," said Abe

"No…they will be punished," said Ulkesh

"Ulkesh do not do this," said Hera

Hey Uki my man…what's up," said Quill "You can call me Star Lord,"

"Who?" asked Ulkesh

"Star Lord," said Quill "You know intergalactic outlaw and self-describe ladies man."

"Something is different about you, why," said Ulkesh

"I will show you," said Hera

Hera opens up her counter suit and steps out.

"No….this is not possible," said Ulkesh "You look like as I remembered you…how what these freaks down to you."

"Freak, look who is talking pal," said Rocket "Make a move and I will-"

Ulkesh uses a kinetic attack and knocks Rocket back to the ground as the Vorlon was about to do another kinetic attack upon Rocket as Cosmo stepped in and blocked it with kinetic shield.

"I do not understand," said Ulkesh

" _A creature like me comrade_ ," said Cosmo " _Ulkesh I will keep that to myself as I do not know why the Vorlons keep you around considering you have been plotting for power for eons."_

"You know nothing," said Ulkesh

"Know this you piece of garbage," said Rocket

Rocket fired his enforcer weapon at Ulkesh as the Vorlon was knocked back so hard he crashed into a tree. Ulkesh is furious at this creature and ordered his Vorlon guards to attack as the box in Star Lord's pocket started to glow.

"Stop or I will do to you," said Star Lord "What I did to her,"

The two Vorlon guards did not listened as they moved like speed to attack Quill however his Spartax Box activated and did the same thing it did to Hera in a way to engulf them both in unknown energy. Once that was done the two vorlon guards counter suits fall flat to the ground, for a moment there is silence as there is muffled and screaming noises as Quill opened their counter suits as they are human now.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM," bellowed Ulkesh

"You want to try me," said Quill "Let's say I de-evolved them and leave as that."

"Here is the deal you are going to allow us to leave," said Gamora "Or else,"

"Or else what," said Ulkesh

"Or else we will use the weapon on your entire planet," said Rocket

"Yes the box is powerful enough to de-evolved your race," said Cosmo

"…Leave, go do not return," said Ulkesh

"Oh joy and remember its Star Lord," said Quill

* * *

 **Earth alliance station Babylon 5**

 **Captain Sheridan's office 2 days later**

Kosh had finished explaining the situation to the others with few words as they had a hard time believing they went to the Vorlon home world.

"So what will your people do," said Sheridan

"Nothing…." said Kosh "Leave them be,"

"Can we trust them," said Garabaldi

"You do have to admire their work for saving lives and causing trouble," said Susan

"We should invite them here," said Sheridan "An alliance would help,"

"I will do it," said Delenn

"Good see to it-" said Sheridan

His wrist communicator goes off.

"Sheridan go," said the captain

" _Sir, we just got a report_ ," said the officer " _The guardians of the galaxy have attacked Gorash 7"_

All of them though _oh dear what did they do now_.

 **To be continued**


	7. Daydream believer

**Guardians of Babylon**

Chapter: 7

 **Daydream believer**

AN: This is set during the episode of Season two of Babylon 5 called The Long, Twilight Struggle

* * *

 **Gorash 7**

The Centauri supply and communications base laid in ruins as many Centauri soldiers are dead or injured as the base itself is a smoking flame as much debris lay waste upon the battle field as the guardians of the galaxy themselves are walking back to the Milano in which they had intercepted Narn transmissions that they had plans to attack this place and they also intercepted a few transmissions on the Centauri side of things as they plan to attack the Narn home world.

"Well that was a lot of fun," said Quill

"The Centauri are average fighters anyway," said Gamora

"They now know I am the destroyer," said Drax "And I made a new duster out of Centauri hair,"

"I am Groot," said Groot

"Well we clobbered them good," said Ben "What about those spider vessels that ran away."

The guardians of the galaxy were very puzzled by the appearance of those spider like black vessels in fact several of them and Cosmo was acting strange in a way that he was howling telepathic wise the whole time, two of those vessels suddenly just stopped after the howling from Cosmo and crashed into the planet below it left the other three escaping into where ever they came.

" _Cosmo could sense something_ ," said the dog " _Heard their call, couldn't control how I howl_ ,"

"You think it had something to do with your powers," said Nova "I saw that ISN report about that vessel,"

"Cosmo don't know could be possible," said the dog

"Well it doesn't matter now," said Rocket "We chewed bubble gum whatever that is and kicked ass too,"

"I am Groot," said Groot

"Might as well tell the Narns that the Centauri are on their way to their home world," said Quill

"Agreed considering it would lead to a blood bath," said Gamora

"Blood bath I don't know what that is, but it sounds like fun," said Drax

All of them got in the Milano and it takes off away from the planet itself.

* * *

 **Narn battle fleet: Hyper space**

Warmaster G'Sten, the uncle of Ambassador G'Kar sat upon his command chair and looking very imposing as ever in which he hasn't been very nervous in a long time as his nephew was very concerned about attacking Gorash 7 as if something might happen. The officers are busy at their stations as the entire battle fleet is in hyper space.

"Sir we are getting an incoming transmission," said one officer

"Source," said G'sten

"Audio only," said the officer

"Patch it through," said G'sten

The officer does just that.

" _This is the guardians of the galaxy_ ," said Quill " _You do not need to attack Gorash 7"_

"How did you know we are going to attack Gorash 7" said G'sten "Or is this some Centauri trick"

" _We assure you this is no trick_ " said Gamora " _Besides the Centauri have intercepted your communications and are currently heading to your home world to attack it._ "

"Besides we listened on your conversation with your nephew G'kar," said Quill "And we are sending you information as we were the ones that attacked Gorash 7,"

"What," said G'sten "Impossible,"

"Sir we're getting the information now," said the officer

"Show me," said G'sten

After a few minutes of looking over the information and footage G'sten looked very agitated and annoyed.

"We won't be there in time," said G'sten

" _Don't worry we will_ ," said Quill

"Thank you Guardians of the Galaxy, I am in your dept," said G'sten

" _And we have a proposal for your government_ ," said Gamora

"And what would that be," asked G'sten

"Transmission ended sir," said the officer

"Very well, jump us out of hyper space and re set the coordinates for the home world," said G'sten

* * *

 **Centauri battle fleet: Hyper space**

 **1 hour later**

Londo Mollari and Lord Refa stand upon the observation deck of the command ship that is leading the battle group to the Narn home world as the Centauri are looking pretty confident they can do this and will make sure the Narn are put to the ground this time. Londo had Mr. Morden's associates take care of the small problem on Gorash 7. The both of them are having a small drink.

"We will be there shortly," said Refa

"Yes we will," said Londo

"You seemed concerned my friend," said Refa "What could possibility go wrong,"

"You are right," said Londo "Just having second thoughts about going to Narn, oh well too late now."

"Agreed," said Refa

" _Sir_ ," said one officer over the intercom " _We got a report that_ -"

"Yes, yes we know," said Refa "The Narn battle fleet has been destroyed at Gorash 7

" _Well…uh sir, it's_ " said the officer

The Centauri fleet drops out of hyper space near the Narn home world as Refa and Londo can see the planet up ahead.

"Then what is it," said Londo

" _Well the base has been destroyed by the Guardians of the Galaxy_ ," said the officer

"WHAT" shouted the both of them

"I though you took care of the problem Mollari," said Refa

"I did," said Londo "I didn't know the guardians would be there,"

" _Sir incoming ship it's the same ship seen all over the news_ ," said the officer

The _Milano_ attacks fires upon a couple of Centauri with it's weapons as Sam Alexander shoots down their fighters and rams into a couple more ships causing damage as a transmission came on all frequencies.

" _Attention_ ," said Quill " _This is the guardians of the galaxy, on behalf of the rest of the universe we accept your surrender_ , _you walking excuse for pea-cocks_ "

"Surrender what fools," said Refa "They are,"

"They are only a minor problem in conquering Narn home world," said Londo

" _Oh did we happen to mention that we brought some friends_ ," said Gamora

Hyper space openings open up all around as Narn ships come guns a blazing and engage Centauri forces.

"Great maker," said Refa "All units retreat, I repeat retreat,"

" _Londo Mollari_ ," said Quill " _We know your own board the command ship with Lord Refa, so we have a proposition that your government would be interested in_ ,"

Refa and Londo looked at each other for a moment.

* * *

 **Earth Alliance station Babylon 5**

 **Council chambers: Hours later**

News had traveled fast as Gorash 7 base had been destroyed by the Guardians of the Galaxy which led to the embarrassing defeat of the Centauri forces at Narn. Then the Narn regime and the Centauri Republic called for the emergency meeting of the B5 council for something major as everyone is there including G'kar and Londo as they are still wrapping their brains around this.

"Go ahead lets here it," said Sheridan

"In light of the recent war between my people and the Narn," said Londo

"Our governments have come to an agreement," said G'Kar

"What agreement?" asked Delenn

"This agreement was brokered by the so-called Guardians of the Galaxy," said G'kar "Heroes to the Narn."

"And enemies of the Centauri," said Londo "So in light of events,"

"The Narn and the Centauri republic," said G'kar "Have reached a cease-fire agreement,"

"This agreement will halt all hostilities between our forces," said Londo

This brought a lot of muttering to the league of non-aligned worlds and had Sheridan, Delenn and Kosh wondering about this as well.

 **To be continued**


	8. Part1 The last best hope for what?

**Guardians of Babylon**

Chapter: 8

 **Part.1 The last best hope for what?**

AN: This is set between seasons two Fall of the Night and season three of Matters of Honor

* * *

 **Earth Alliance Station: Babylon 5**

 **Neutral territory**

It has been nearly a week since the Narn and the Centauri have signed a cease-fire to their conflict in which appears to be holding in thanks to the Guardians of the Galaxy, however the Earth Alliance did signed a non-aggression pact with the Centauri. As it made little sense as in why and on the station everything appears to be quiet as for Night Watch whom appears to be the eyes and ears of certain parties on Earth whom have nefarious purposes that will eventually impact the future of the Earth Alliance.

 **Command and Control**

The conspiracy of light have a new weapon the white star and a member a ranger named Marcus Cole; however the Guardians of the Galaxy have become illusive as Draal the Great machine on the planet below did contacted them, but got no reply as the conspiracy of light didn't know if the Guardians are coming to Babylon 5. Delenn would try another method to get them to come to B5. Commander Susan Ivanova and Lt. Corwin are at command and control at the moment as various officers are doing their duties in mundane tasks.

"Commander we are getting an unknown contact coming into our sector of space," said Corwin "In range now,"

"Open a channel," said Ivanova

"Channel open," said Corwin

"This is Commander Susan Ivanova," said the commander "Of Babylon Five identify yourself,"

" _I am Star Lord_ ," said Quill " _Of the Guardians of the Galaxy_ , _we have business on your station_ ,"

"What type of business?," asked Susan

" _It's none of your business you dumb broad_ ," said Rocket " _Come on let us in or what,"_

"Excuse me," said Susan "But what the hell are you-"

" _Blah, blah, blah_ ," said Rocket " _Seriously who is the idiot who builds a station like that, it looks like the universe biggest condom holder_ ,"

There is a snort in the background from Lt. Corwin as Ivanova glared at him coldly.

"Let me tell you-" said Susan

" _Do you always say something stupid_ ," said Rocket " _Seriously Suzie, does that Earth Force uniform make you look fat_ ,"

" _Gee I don't know Rocket_ ," said Quill " _Those Earth force uniforms make them look like bellhops_ _or waiters, I like a burger and fries to go by the way,"_

"WHAT THE HELL," roared Susan

" _We are invited guests of the Minbari Federation_ ," said Gamora " _Ambassador Delenn is expecting us_ ,"

"I uh…." said Susan

" _Well come on already_ ," said Rocket " _Are you going to let us in or what or do we have to blast are way in, damn bitch_ ,"

"Docking bay two," said Susan "And let me tell you something you son-of-a-bitch-"

"Uh commander, the transmission has ended," said Corwin

"Fine I will go greet them," said Susan as she activates her com-link on her wrist "Ivanova to Sheridan,"

 **Captain Sheridan's office**

" _Ivanova to Sheridan_ ," said Susan over the com-link

"Sheridan go," said the captain

" _The Guardians of the galaxy are here_ ," said Susan " _They will be docking shortly at docking bay two_ ,"

"Good I will be there," said the Captain "Sheridan out,"

"Did you know they were coming," asked the captain

"Yes," said Delenn "It was only a matter of time, Lenner and Drall made contact."

"Kosh are you coming," said Sheridan

"Yes…." said Kosh

"Let's go," said Sheridan

Captain Sheridan, Delenn and Kosh leave together.

* * *

 **Londo Mollari's Quarters**

It has been a total embarrassing week for him as he told his superiors he would take care of the problem at Gorash 7 only to backfire on him as the Guardians had attacked the base and to make matters worse a cease-fire agreement has been forged by the same guardians. The republic had no choice in doing as the Guardians threatened to spill all of the Republic's secrets if they didn't sign. Then his door bell goes off.

"Come," said Londo

The door opens as Mister Morden walks in looking spiffy as ever and with a smile as well Londo has been trying to get in contact with Morden for nearly a week with no response and now he finally comes to see him.

"Too you long enough," said Londo

"I had matters with my associates," said Morden

"I thought your associates would take care of the Narn at Gorash 7," said Londo "It would seem they failed or were incompetent to perform the task,"

Strange noises are heard in the background

"We were surprised as you were that the Guardians would be there," said Morden "So don't go blaming me for your people's incompetence in signing a cease-fire with the Narn,"

"They blackmailed us in doing so," said Londo

"Nonsense," said Morden as he paused for a moment "Ah it would seem the Guardians have arrived,"

"What?" said Londo "Here and now,"

"Yes," said Morden "Perhaps you can still redeem your self and go do something about it,"

"Indeed I will," said Londo "I have business to get to,"

"Good," said Morden

Londo storms out of his quarters leaving Morden alone as his associates appear out of no where

" _We should kill the guardians,"_ said one of them

" _They have a weapon we are unfamiliar with_ ," said another one

"No, there are other ways," said Morden "We can simply ask them what they want, it's only a matter of time," he smiled as he left Londo's quarters.

* * *

 **Docking bay two**

The Milano had entered inside the station known as Babylon 5 and it touched down on Docking bay two, while outside the doors Susan Ivanova is waiting for them to show up and she is furious that she had been called names like that from the one called Rocket whoever he is, she will give him a piece of her mind and then the doors opened up as the first person to step out is a large person who looks like a plant creature of some sorts.

"Who in the hell do you think you are," said Susan

"I am Groot," said Groot

"Nice to meet you Groot," said Susan "I am commander Ivanova,"

"I am Groot," said Groot

"Uh…right," said Susan "So where are the others,"

"I am Groot," said Groot

"WILL YOU GIVE ME A STRAIGHT ANSWER," yelled Susan

"I am Groot," said Groot

"I have a headache," said Susan "Why does it have to be me,"

"Perhaps its PMS honey," said Rocket "Or whatever you humans call it, are you Russian broads so uptight,"

Susan looked red in the face "All right Rocket, where are you?"

"Hey stupid look down," said Rocket "What are you blind too,"

Susan sees a small raccoon like creature looking up at her as she looked completely shocked and confused.

"A talking raccoon," said Susan "I must be dreaming,"

"What's a raccoon," said Rocket "Ah, never mind, there is nobody like me, but me and you really need to do something with your hair. Damn did you put grease all over it."

"Now look," said Susan

"I am Groot," said Groot

"What is wrong with this thing," said Susan

"He don't speak like you and I," said Rocket "So basically it is I am and Groot,"

" _Perhaps I can be of service of Susan_ ," said Cosmo " _She is fellow Russian_ _and not bad looking too_ , _for latent telepath_ ,"

"What," said Susan "Who said that and get out of my head,"

" _Cosmo sorry_ ," said the dog " _Suppose to be shared secret with you and Sheridan_ ,"

All she sees now is a dog wearing a space suit with the old Soviet symbol as the dog jumps up on top of her and licks her face.

" _Canine habit_ ," said Cosmo " _Pardon it_ ,"

"A talking dog," said Susan "Ok I completely lost it,"

Sherdian, Kosh and Delenn walk in as they see a tree creature, a dog and a raccoon in wondering if they are the guardians of the galaxy. Then Gamora, Drax, Nova, Star Lord and the Thing walk in.

"I am Captain Sheridan Military-" said Sheridan

"Yes we know," said Star Lord "I'm star lord intergalactic outlaw and hey are you banging that cute Minbari babe Delenn. If not then I can take her off your hands for you. Then again she looks like a virgin"

"Banging?...Virgin?" said Delenn who turned to look at Sheridan

"Perhaps later," said Sheridan "Welcome to Babylon 5,"

"Quill grow up," said Gamora

"Fine we do have business to discuss," said Star Lord

"Captain Sheridan," said another voice as Londo appeared "We need to talk,"

 **To be continued**


	9. Part2 The last best hope for what?

**Guardians of Babylon**

Chapter: 9

 **Part.2 The last best hope for what?**

AN: This is set between seasons two Fall of the Night and season three of Matters of Honor

* * *

 **Earth Alliance Station: Babylon 5**

 **Neutral territory Docking bay two**

Everyone turned to see Ambassador Londo Mollari had just walked in and he doesn't look to happy about this. He did wondered who these people are, could they be the Guardians of the Galaxy.

"Captain Sheridan," said Londo "I demand to know why that ship is here, it belongs to the outlaws known as the Guardians,"

"They are guests of the Minbari Federation," said Sheridan "Ambassador Delenn invited them here."

"What, these people are those guardians, the same guardians who are wanted by my people and yours," said Londo

"Yes it is true," said Delenn "They are guests of the Minbari Federation,"

"The ambassador is correct," said Gamora "We are guests and as guests we have come, unless there is a problem Ambassador Mollari, I suggest you go back to your quarters,"

"I like your hair Mollari Ambassador," said Drax "It would make a good piece for my duster as I acquired much Centari hair,"

He draws out a duster with Centauri hair and Londo looked like he wanted to throw up.

"Unless you want to be scalped by Drax," said Quill "Take a hike."

"You're all mad," said Londo "There will be retribution I promise you,"

"I am Groot," said Groot

"He sounds like someone I should clobber," said Thing

"Shall we talk somewhere else," said Nova "Like an office,"

"I am Groot," said Groot

"I…do not understand you," said Kosh

"I am Groot," said Groot

"If…you say so…" said Kosh

"Come on let's go already," said Rocket

All of them nodded as Sheridan escorts them the way to his office and he also instructed Garabaldi to be there with Marcus as well.

"Rocket," said Susan

"Yeah," said Rocket

"The next time you call me fat," said Susan "I will rip you limb from limb, then skin you alive and use what is left of you as a hat and the remains I will have for breakfast,"

"Oh a feisty one aye," said Rocket

"I am Groot," said Groot

"What?" said Rocket "Very funny Groot,"

* * *

 **Captain Sheridan's office**

Once all of them assembled in Captain Sheridan's office as the Captain himself is joined by Marcus and Garabaldi, as those two would of never of thought that these people are the so-called Guardians of the Galaxy.

"Hey look it's Bruce Willis," said Quill "What's up, you going to make more Die hard movies,"

"Yeah he does look like Brucie from the movies," said Thing

"Who is Bruce Willis," asked Garabaldi

"Some guy on Earth who likes to blow stuff up like me," said Rocket

"Ok did I get hit on the head or something," said Garabaldi "A raccoon that can talk,"

"Trust me it gets weird," said Susan

" _It is not weird comrade Susan_ ," said Cosmo " _And no you did not injure yourself, unless you got drunk again and thinking about your old girlfriend Lisa,"_

"Bloody hell a talking dog," said Marcus

"A telepathic talking dog," said Susan

"We are getting off track here," said Gamora "Shall we get started,"

"Agreed," said Sheridan "I want to know more about you….people,"

"And if we can trust you," said Garabaldi

"I'm star lord," said Quill "I have the most trusting face there is."

"I am Groot," said Groot

"Your language is too unremarkable to understand…." said Kosh

"The answer your question is yes you can trust us," said Gamora "However we do not trust your government as how you put it Quill."

"A homo-sapiens wannabe club," said Star Lord

"Can you tell us about yourselves," said Delenn

"Sure you can ask me anything you want," said Quill "Perhaps over dinner and a movie….unless your knocking-up Captain cowboy over there,"

"Knocking-up, Captain Cowboy." said Delenn

"Please cut the comedy and get to the point," said Susan

"All right here is the long version," said Quill "I am Peter Quill and I am from Earth, a long story short not from your Earth and I am only half human,"

"Uh-huh," said Garabaldi

One by one the Guardians of the Galaxy explain themselves and their origins like how they were formed, the various adventures and stories they have in running into some powerful characters that would make Earth Force wet in their pants. Once that is done there is silence by the B5 senior staff and Kosh, Marcus, along with Delenn had nothing to say as there are simply thinking about their words.

"What does the Vorlon homeworld-" said Garabaldi

"No…." said Kosh "You will not tell them."

"Oh yes we been there and de-evolved a couple of them,:" said Quill "That Ulkesh guy wasn't very nice and the vorlon homeworld is nice and sunny and-"

"STOP," said Kosh " you will not….say any more."

"Or what," said Quill "You will brain us…..remember what we said about the cube, know your place or you will end up like them,"

"….Asshole…" said Kosh

Then there is a beep from Sheridan's wrist com

"Sheridan go," said the captain

" _Ambassador G'kar wishes to speak to you_ ," said Lt. Corwin

"Send him in," said Sheridan

Moments later G'kar walks in and greets them in typical Narn fashion.

"Who are these people," asked G'kar

"Meet the guardians of the galaxy," said Sheridan

 **To be continued**


	10. Part3 The last best hope for what?

**Guardians of Babylon**

Chapter: 10

 **Part.3 The last best hope for what?**

AN: This is set between seasons two Fall of the Night and season three of Matters of Honor

* * *

 **Earth Alliance Station: Babylon 5**

 **Neutral territory Captain Sheridan's office**

The assembled Guardians, the senior staff of B5 and guests are here and now as G'kar had heard the guardians are here on B5, however they remain a mystery until now as the Narn Ambassador looked at all of them in which he sees a very strange group of people. It made no sense considering he doesn't know any of their species.

"Ah so these are the heroes of the Narn," said G'kar

"Not true as our intention is to save your race from complete destruction," said Gamora

"You guys were getting your butts kicked before we came along," said Quill "Is Earth force still hopping mad about taking down Matok and getting pass the Medusa,"

"It's being debated at Earth dome," said Sheridan

"They fought like weaklings," said Drax "Not a challenge for the destroyer,"

"Your Earth is messed up," said Thing "It needs a fixing or something,"

"I don't think Earth even belongs in space, unless they are one with themselves," said Nova

That sounds like a Russian idea," said Susan

" _Not Russian idea_ ," said Cosmo " _Just fact like your….um, lesbian experience with Miss Talia Winters_ ," then paused " _Oops Cosmo forgot it is a secret_ ,"

"Get out of my head," said Susan

"Not like anybody would want to," said Rocket

"On behalf of the Narn I thank you guardians and if you need any assistance don't hesitate to ask," said G'kar

"We will keep that in mind Ambassador," said Gamora "Now about those spider like ships we encountered as they are like the same one that had been seen on ISN,"

"Heh, ISN," said Rocket

"There are beings in the universe-" said Delenn

"Yes, yes we know," said Quill "Let me guess ancient enemies of the Vorlons, blah, blah. Bent on conquering the universe and all of that, we have a history of encountering people like that."

"Yes," said Delenn

"I am Groot," said Groot

"We need time," said Sheridan "As it is best to discuss this with my staff and allies,"

Besides Kosh, they all nodded in agreement

"All right that is fair enough," said Gamora "We'll be exploring your station soon and don't worry we will stay out of trouble, unless trouble happens. If you need to contact us we will be on the Milano,"

* * *

 **The Garden**

Captain Sheridan spent time alone in the garden of Babylon 5 as he sits there looking over the many things that are here and it is a beauty to be seen that is unfolding in which he is a pondering on a great deal of many things. A soft hand is felt upon his shoulder as he is startled for a moment and turned around to see Delenn standing there. He just sighed a bit and nodded at the Ambassador of the Minbari.

"What do you think I should do," asked Sheridan

"Well for starters I suggest not sitting on….how you say ass," said Delenn "And come up with a solution, they can be great allies to the light,"

"Yeah," said Sheridan "But at what cost,"

"You humans take many risks correct," said Delenn "So this is no different,"

"You have been studying a lot about my culture," said Sheridan

"I am an ambassador after all," said Delenn "Perhaps you can teach me this banging, Peter Quill mentioned,"

"Uh….perhaps another time," said Sheridan "But first I have to make a call,"

Sheridan gets up to leave.

* * *

 **The Milano**

The guardians of the galaxy are doing their daily tasks in which they are on board the _Milano_ until a transmission comes in as the guardians assembled in the meeting room of the ship and the image of Captain Sheridan appeared.

"So what is the word," asked Gamora

"You can come and go as you please," said Sheridan "I would be a complete fool not to ask for your help as you can be allies of the army of light,"

"Oh boy this is where the fun begins," said Quill

* * *

 **Z'ha'dum: The shadow home world**

Everything in this place is dead except for the inhabitants of this world as their name is ten thousand words long. The shadows as their cities are underground, but top side is barren and lifeless in which no living being can live on the surface except for them. Soon they will be ready to strike about the galaxy and prove once and for all, they were right and the Vorlons were wrong. Two shadows are walking the surface of their home planet as they remembered it did not look like this at one time and then suddenly something attracted their attention.

A fireball in space and is coming closer and closer to their home planet. Is this an attack? No, it could be a small meteor or asteroid, a minor problem in which nothing could be handled by them. Suddenly the fire ball crashes upon the surface and the two shadows went to go investigate, also a couple of their vessels hovered nearby just in case of assistance. Dust and debris have flown in the air; however they are startled by a large figure standing up from the place the fire ball. What being dares come to this place?

The shadow lunges at the large figure only to be grabbed by the neck and slammed to the ground hard leaving a small crater upon the ground. Then a big boot from the large figure as it is simply crushing the shadow as it felt its own counter suit being crushed by such power, the large figure smiled and looked at the other shadow. In which a sinister smile can be seen as his teeth are pure white and appears he is wearing some sort of garments with purple like skin.

"Now bug," said the figure "You will tell me what I want to know and now or I will crush your worthless friend,"

"What do you want?" asked the shadow

"Hah, hah, hah, hah," laughed the figure "All of you will know the name Thanos and fear it,"

 **To be continued in Guardians of Babylon 2.0**


End file.
